


Face Hugger Demons

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Doctor Who References, M/M, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: Where was Jace? How could one person disappear? No, wait there he was! "Jace, Jace over here!" Simon shouted.





	Face Hugger Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing just play in the Shadowhunter universe. I've seen the movie, read the books, and watch the tv show. I watch the tv show the most. 
> 
> I wrote this when I watched the DOCTOR WHO Christmas Special in July weekend. It was inspired by the episode "Last Christmas." 
> 
> ** I feel like its finished but if any of you want to write up something, go ahead! I wouldn't mind reading it up on the site when you've posted. I think I have a few errors but it was hard to edit cuz I kept taking breaks and writing other stuff in between.

Simon hated guard duty, seriously leaving him with a light crystal and a seraph blade at the entrance of a warehouse filled with demons’ nest wasn’t the best use of his abilities. Of course, Alec had been the one to point out that Simon hadn’t been training long, so it was best to put him in a place where he would be the most helpful. The fact that he killed 3 demons was beside the point. He really didn’t want to be here.

Movement came from behind some crates. Simon used his hearing and heard two heartbeats coming fast towards him. “Simon,” Jace’s voice came before he appeared carrying an unconscious Alec. “Is he okay,” Simon asked moving to help Jace who shook his head. “Open the portal, Magnus gave us. The girls are right behind,” Jace said. Simon smashed the crystal against the floor and a portal opened to the Institute. Jace stepped through.

Simon’s hearing picked up running footsteps as Clary and Izzy around a corner from the right side of the warehouse. “Come on,” Simon shouted lifting the blade to slice at the tiny demons who were drawn to the portal entrance. Izzy jumped through and Clary followed. Simon turned to step though when a shirking came from behind him and everything went black.

€

Simon gasped awake sitting up in bed, he’d had a nightmare. “Simon are you okay,” his mom asked walking right into his room. “Yeah,” he muttered rubbing at his eyes. She pulled the curtains open letting in the morning sunlight. Simon gasped rolling out of bed and backing into a shadowed corner of his room. His mom laughed, “What did you turn into a vampire when I wasn’t looking? That was a quick scuttle.” Simon panted before reaching out to let the sunlight touch him, nothing happened.

“I guess it was probably my nightmare. I need to get ready,” Simon said looking at his alarm clock as it stated it was 6:50 am. “Okay, I’ll get breakfast ready. I can’t believe my baby starts his senior year today,” she said hugging him to her. “Mom,” he whined before picking up the bundle of clothes Izzy set out the night before, heading towards the bathroom.

Simon sat at the breakfast table eating waffles, he hummed in pleasure as he took another bite, “It looks like you’re starved, Honey. Slow down. It’s as if you’ve never eaten food before.” Simon blinked up at his mom and mumbled his response, “I can’t help it. It tastes so good. When was the last time you made waffles?” His mom smiled at him shaking her head, “Probably two weeks ago. Slow down before you choke. You’re still taking the subway to school, right.”

Simon looked up from his phone which displayed Clary in Paris. “Yep, the guys are going to meet me in front of the school. I can’t believe Clary is in Paris for this first semester. Lucky.” His mom came over to look at the picture of Clary standing before the Eiffel Tower surrounded by her easel and art students. “I know. I’m sorry you didn’t get into the exchange music program this semester,” she pets his head gently. Simon sighed, “Yeah. I love you. See you later,” he left the apartment shouldering his backpack.

The commute to school was so familiar Simon hardly noticed it. He walked up the steps to the high school when he noticed a blonde-haired boy wearing a black leather jacket. “Jace,” Simon shouted smiling as the boy turned to look at him. He frowned confused and sporting a black eye. “Oh my god Jace! What happened,” Simon said touching Jace’s face gently. Jace flinched moving away from Simon, “Do I know you?”

Simon frowned. “Ok, quit fooling around. Tell me what happened.” Simon touched Jace’s arm holding it gently as if speaking to a spoked animal. Jace’s face took a constipated look trying to not feel or show any emotion, a face Simon knew. “Look I don’t know you. Mind your own business,” Jace jerked his arm out of Simon’s grasp fleeing into the muddle of high schoolers. “Jace,” Simon shouted as he was shoved back out onto the steps of the school.

Simon frowned wondering what was up with Jace. “Simon!” a voice called him. He turned to catch Izzy in time for a hug. “Hey, Iz. Are you that excited about the first day,” he laughed releasing her to stare at her dressed so glamorously. Everything she had on was tight against her frame in bold colors and very high heels. He’d seen her run in them and would place money on her for any fight.

“Are you hitting on my sister again Lewis,” Alec appeared from behind them. Simon took in his dark clothing and short but groomed hair. “Yes. She loves it plus Iz has to know how beautiful she is every day,” Simon said nudging Alec’s shoulder. Alec nodded in agreement giving a small grin. “Where’s Magnus,” Simon asked. Alec blushed for a second before Magnus made it to their group.

Simon frowned, Magnus looked older…way too old for High School. He blinked then he looked as a teenager but in posh clothing. “I think I hit my head,” Simon said rubbing at his eyes. Iz rubbed at his head, “Probably stayed up to late playing on your Xbox.” Simon laughed ducking Alec’s and Magnus attempts to ruffle his hair.

“Hey what was up with Jace today,” Simon asked as they made their way towards the school. Iz shouldered her bag flipping some of her raven black locks behind her, “Whose Jace,” she asked shoving a freshman out of her way. Simon stopped on one of the steps, “Very funny. He’s you’re brother.” This stopped all of them in their tracks. Magnus frowned, “The Lightwoods only have three children. Alec, Izzy, and Max.” Simon heard this and that made sense but he was sure that Jace was their brother.

“I,” he started to say when the bell rang. “Come on Simon. We have AP English with Herondale and I heard she’s mean,” Alec said grabbing Simon to drag him up the steps. Simon went about his day trying to ask about Jace or even find him. Izzy, Magnus, and Alec didn’t even know who he was. Clary hadn’t been much help either. How could everyone forget Jace?

€

Clary caught Simon as he fell through the portal at the Institute. A demon was latched onto his head. She raised her blade to stab it. “Don’t,” Izzy shouted, “You could kill Simon.” Clary dropped her hand, “I thought they didn’t attack Downworlders.” Izzy kneeled next to Simon looking over the attachment the demon made. “Maybe it’s the fact that he is a Daylighter. We really don’t know how that affects him,” Izzy said. “Come on, let’s get him to the infirmary,” Izzy said drawing a strength rune into her and Clary’s skin to carry Simon.

Jace jumped to his feet as he watched Clary and Izzy carry Simon into the infirmary to lay him down on an empty bed. One of the healers came up and started running scans on Izzy’s orders. “What happened,” Jace asked as he came alongside Simon to study how the demon was latched onto Simon’s curly head. “It attacked him as he stepped through the portal,” Clary said. Jace raised an eyebrow, “These demons don’t attack Downworlders.”

Izzy groaned frustrated, “Yes, we know. I don’t understand, maybe it’s because he has angel blood. Harper bring the x-ray.” Movement happened around Simon’s bed. Jace moved to make room for the other healers but Simon’s hand grasped his arm. “I don’t understand. How can none of you know Jace? Jace Wayland: Captain America hotness, natural blonde, and smirky face. He can’t just disappear,” Simon whined his eyelids showing rapped eye movement. Everyone froze.

Izzy was the first one to move into action, “I want those scans sent to my tablet NOW.” Jace moved away from Simon slowly, “Clary, you and I are going to the library. We need to look up these demons, I don’t think all the information has been uploaded onto the archives. Manual labor to help the Mundane. Izzy, you should call Magnus.” Clary nodded, she’d work with Jace for Simon, they hadn’t been in the same room for more than 10 minutes since they found out they were related.

€

Simon went through all his classes. He tried to find Jace or even one person who knew him. He walked up the last flight of stairs towards the music rooms. He loved this period but seriously it was in an isolated corner of the school and two flights of stairs up. He panted to get his breath back when he heard the piano being played. He creeped forward entering a music room, he closed the door behind him. He was surprised to find Jace. JACE!

Jace played with an intensity that made his brow frown and his fingers dance across the keys. It was a melody filled with sorrow. Simon’s heart clenched at the pain he could feel radiating from Jace’s hunched form. The music came to an end and Simon, being Simon spoke in the unnerving silence, “Wow, I’d forgotten how well you play. You know we need a keyboard specialist in our band.” Jace startled turning to stare at Simon. Shock covered his face before it smoothed into a plain mask.

“You’re band?  Acid Gumdrops,” Jace said with a straight face. Simon smiled settling down beside him, “We’re Rock Solid Panda now. We keep changing names. At least, we’re doing it before we get discovered.” Jace raised an eyebrow moving to get up. “Hey, I’m serious. This is the extent of my piano knowledge,” he said and started playing Chopsticks. Jace smirked, “That’s truly amazing.” Simon smiled back mock bowing from the bench, “Thank you. Thank you adoring fan.” Jace scoffed but kept his smirk.

“I haven’t seen you all day. Where were you hiding,” Simon asked, his focus falling on Jace’s black eye. Jace looked away his blond locks falling in his face hiding him. “Not hiding. I’ve been to all my classes. Saw you in a couple,” Jace said picking at his nails. “Really, I didn’t hear Jace Wayland at all today in any of my classes,” Simon said.

Jace stood up turning pale shouting, “Where did you hear that name? No one here knows it. Are you trying to blackmail me?” Simon stood up raising his hands, “Jace! I don’t know what you’re talking about. I would never blackmail you. I promise.” Jace looked at Simon before turning and fleeing. What was going on? 

Simon finished school, ended up sitting in front of the steps waiting on the others. He was thinking about Jace. It was like a math problem…ugh he hated math. Maybe it was like a song, tangled and jumbled just waiting for Simon to write it into existence. How did no one know Jace? Why wasn’t Jace using his name? Magnus was wrong…well, something was wrong with Magnus but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Alec seemed too cheerful. And why wasn’t Clary here for their senior year? There was just too many questions and no answers. None of it made sense. His phone went off in a text message. They had abandoned him.

Simon stood stretching and he found himself at home. WHAT! Ugh, long day dropping onto the bed. Things didn’t make any sense but in a weird way they did, didn’t they? His head felt like it was going to explode. Simon clasped his head between his hands, the pain was residing some but it still felt like a sharp pain at his right temple.

~

_It’s attaching itself to his temporal lobe!_

_We have to help him!_

_Simon, just hold on. Hold on to someone._

_Don’t forgot!_

~

Simon walked into the Hunter’s Moon. It was Saturday night and the band was playing a gig. Maia Roberts, the owner of the bar was doing this as a favor to Luke Galloway, Clary’s father. Simon’s father figure since his dad passed away. Simon was two hours early, he was jittery. It was the first performance his band would ever do. Sure, they played at some parties but this was an actual people come to meet place. It would be awesome if he was part of their get together stories, his music changing lives.

Maia was behind the bar wiping glasses, she smiled and nodded towards the back for Simon to follow. “Hey, Simon. This is the stage, not that big but we have pretty much everything. Anything you need you can unload in the alley. We pay for the rights so no one should tell you anything. If they do send them my way,” Maia said in a firm tone. Simon nodded blushing, “I have a few things to add to your collection. I’ll bring my van around. This the door,” he asked pointing to a door. Maia nodded and propped it open with a wooden wedge, “Bring it in. If it closes, text me and I’ll open it again.” Simon smiled. This was so cool!

He tried to walk smoothly out of the bar but it looked like a rushed waddle to get to his van. He pulled up into the alley fitting perfectly, he even left a lot of space so the exit could be used in case of emergency. He had opened the back doors ready to unload when a groan came from around the trash bin. Simon frowned, was someone hurt. Simon walked around to see Jace on his knees sucking some big man off. Simon froze, WHAT!!

The man groaned in completion, Jace pulled away spitting. Before Jace could get to his feet, the man punched him in the face, “I said to swallow you slut.” Simon flew into action, he pulled Jace away from the man before punching him in the gut. He hit the man so hard he doubled over, “Don’t you dare touch him,” Simon hissed. He growled and bared his teeth. The man groaned, “I paid him to swallow.” Simon twitched, “Jace,” he reached behind him asking, “Did he pay you.” A whimper came from Jace, “No.”

Simon hissed again when the man moved. He shoved him against the wall searching for a wallet. He opened it and pulled everything from the bill fold, he handed it to Jace. “I don’t want to see you here again. My uncle Luke is a cop and I know your face,” Simon threatened. The man took his wallet before rushing out of the alley. Simon stayed tense before he was sure the man was gone. He sighed turning to look at Jace.

Jace was bleeding from a busted lip. Simon leaned in close to Jace inhaling the copper smell from the red drops of blood, he wanted to drink. “I…Are you okay,” Simon asked pulling a napkin from his pocket cradling Jace’s jawline in his left hand before gently cleaning his lip. Jace seemed to be in a daze, Simon almost felt like he was petting a kitten. He cleaned up the blood and stepped back from Jace who whined deep in his throat. “It’s okay, why don’t you come in and I’ll get you some food. Maybe I can give you a ride home after our gig. I don’t want you alone,” Simon said drawing Jace back into the bar.

He sat Jace in a booth, “Hey Maia, can we get some food here.” Maia looked up at Simon and her eyes fell on Jace before shouting back, “Sure, this is part of your payment.” Simon smiled. He texted the band asking them to get the instruments, he couldn’t set up by himself after all. Jace stared at him hunching up in the booth, he looked like he was trying to hide in his leather jacket.

Simon stared at Jace who was peaking up at him from under his lashes, Jace was very pretty. Simon jerked at the random thought but then it had made sense, he’d always thought Jace was handsome. “Thanks, thanks for,” Jace said stopping when Maia brought two- plates of burgers and fries. She brought sodas in clear beer glasses. Simon smiled his thanks. Jace looked down on the table. “Come on, let’s eat,” Simon said picking up his burger to take a bite. Simon’s eyes closed and moaned from the pleasure of eating. “I feel like I haven’t eaten in ages,” Simon said taking another bite of Maia’s awesome burgers. Jace was eating quietly blushing. “It’s good,” Jace whispered.

They ate in silence. Simon studied Jace. “What’s your name,” Simon asked shoving four fries into his mouth before sipping at his soda. Jace who was chewing very slowly, like he was trying to force himself. Simon wondered when was the last time he ate. “I go by Jonathan Herondale. It’s the name they gave me. My real parents,” he said watching for Simon’s reaction. Simon nodded, he had known that; how had he known that? “Related to Tess Herondale in the English department from school,” Simon asked leaning forward to steal a fry from Jace’s plate, he’d finished his.

Jace grinned, “Yep. She’s my biological grandmother. We transferred here to New York to get away from…” Simon knew it was to get away from Valentine Morgenstern but he didn’t know how it played here, now. “I get it. Keep you safe. I’m sure she’s glad to have you even if she doesn’t show it from years of being alone,” Simon said polishing off the last of his burger. Jace looked at him, “How do you know she’s lived alone for years.” Simon shrugged, “Loving you couldn’t make anyone that hard. She seems like she’s trying to soft up when we were in class this week.” Jace blinked at him before his lip turned up in the corner.

€

After the gig, Simon felt electrified. The band parted ways after helping him load up, he split the cash they earned and told them that they had another gig line up at Hunter’s Moon if they were up for it. They agreed. “Alright, let’s head out,” Simon smiled at Jace who was standing at the bar’s alley exit. “You know it’s late. Do you want to call Herondale, let her know you’ll stay at my place? My mom and sister are working this weekend. Mom’s a lawyer and has a profile case. Rebecca is in her third-year residency at a hospital which was supposed to be a breeze but ugh,” Simon said shrugging into the driver’s seat. Jace pulled out his phone and texted, he asked for Simon’s address before sending it to his grandmother.

“How about you take a shower before bed,” Simon said opening the door to his room. It was relatively clean that he wasn’t embarrassed to have Jace enter. “I have some clothes that should fit you. I’ll take a shower in my mom’s bathroom,” Simon said digging through his drawers. He turned around clutching the clothes for Jace and himself. He stared as Jace met his eyes and pulled his shirt slowly from his torso. Simon watched as Jace slowly unbuckled his belt, slide his zipper down at a leisurely pace. His tight black jeans where peeled off his tone legs to pool at his feet. Jace peeked at Simon from under his beautifully thick lashes taking a step toward Simon.

“Jace,” Simon breathed his name making Jace stop in his tracks. “I want to. Whoa never thought I’d say that, but I want to. I really really want to but not like this. I want to take you out on dates, hold hands, and kiss in public places. I want to learn you love cherry slush puppies, that you sleep on your stomach often because it makes you feel secure enough to attack someone trying to sneak up on you, and I want to hear you tell me the story of why ducks are evil. Do you believe me?”

Jace glanced down at the floor before looking up at Simon, “How do you know those things? I do like cherry slushies because my dad brought one for me when we were in a small town. I like to sleep on my stomach because its easiest for me to wield a blade into someone’s neck if I have too. And the reason I hate ducks was because a group of them attacked my boat when my dad was teaching me to hunt and fish. But how do you know all those things? No one does. Only me.”

Simon winced in pain, his head was going to explode. He did know all those things about Jace. He remembered discovering the cherry slush puppy obsession when he had brought an extra for Clary and she had been nowhere around. Jace had smiled when Simon handed it over and they walked down the hallway to the communication center. Simon brought an extra one now and then. He knew about the whole sleeping on his stomach because he had to wake Jace a few times and boy was he grateful to vampire speed. Wait, vampire speed? His head hurt so bad, he fell to his knees. How did he know the duck story? He could remember laughing with Izzy and Alec. They had been drinking and playing a game. But they said they didn’t know Jace.

€

_AAAHHH! It hurts! My head HURTS!!! AAHHHAHHH!_

_This isn’t right, Iz. Do something!_

_AAAHHAA!_  
_Simon, Simon. Hang on. We’ll fix this._

_AHAAHHAAAA!_

_JACE! JACE! PLEASE, I DON’T UNDERSTAND! JACE!_

_I’m right here, Simon. Just awake up. You have to wake up! You need to remember and wake up._

€

Simon was laying down on his bed with Jace sleeping next to him. They were dressed in the clean clothing and Simon could smell the soap from the shower. How? He rubbed at his temple soothing the pain he felt just behind his skull. He felt something trickle down his face. He lifted his hand and found blood. He stood up walking to the restroom pulling a wad of toilet paper to stop the bleeding. He stared in the mirror and his face didn’t look like his face. He was pale, dark circles around his eyes, skin pulled tight like he was starving, and he licked the blood off his lip humming in pleasure. It tasted so good.

€

“It should work,” Magnus said mixing herbs in a bowl, “It will transport Jace’s consciousness into the body of the mind construct the demon is working on Simon. It should give you time to get him to wake up. But it won’t last long, doubt that demon is going to let you stay long.” Jace nodded from his perch on a chair near Simon’s bed. “Clary and I found we have to get him to see the differences. What’s fake between the demon’s world and ours. I think he’s already doing that since he has been acting up since we first got him in here,” Jace said.

Izzy stood at the foot at the bed, “If you can’t wake him up by today, he is as good as dead.” Clary turned away from her and clutched Simon’s hand. “He won’t die,” she said, “He can’t die.” Everyone sat in silence even Magnus paused in his brewing. “He won’t, Darling,” he said finishing off the potion. “Ok, it’s done. My best work yet. Jace hold his hand, drink this and,” his cat eyes came out and he spoke magic words. Jace flopped onto the bed asleep holding tightly onto Simon’s hand.

€

Simon blinked and his reflection seemed normal, curly brown hair, black glasses frames, and a summer tan. He washed his face looking up to gasp in fear. “Jesus Jace. You scared me,” Simon hissed reaching for a towel to dry his face. “Do you care to tell me why I woke up in your bed Mundane? Why am wearing your stupid clothes? What does this even mean,” Jace said plucking at his black shirt that had the phrase ‘It’s about timey wimey.’

Simon froze, “Jace!” he rushed Jace to have him pin Simon to the restroom door. “What are you doing? Were you about to hug me Mundane? We agreed we’d only do it that one time and never speak of it,” Jace said breathing onto Simon’s neck. Simon wiggled and shouted, “Oh my gggg… Jace it’s you. It’s really you. What’s happening? Nothing makes sense but then it does and I can’t figure it out.”

Simon finally wiggled his way around pinned to the door and Jace pressed up against him. “Your eyes are back to normal,” Simon said cupping Jace’s face to stare into his different colored eyes. “Simon a demon is attached to your head. You need to wake up so that it can detach itself. If you don’t it will kill you,” Jace said easing back from Simon. Simon huffed, “Look I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention or not but it’s hard to do when everything MAKES SENSE.”

Jace smirked, “Everything doesn’t make sense. You fixated on me. I don’t make sense. I’m your out Simon. Think! Work it out. Wake up.” Simon felt angry, “I think one thing then it changes. There’s something wrong with Magnus, he attends high school as a student but that doesn’t make sense. Clary is in Paris for the semester, Alec smiles, and no one knows Jace Wayland. These don’t make sense. But it does when you consider Magnus is an exchange student, Clary being in an art program, and Alec finally being able to be himself. But you…you, Jace. You don’t exist but I know all these things about you. Things that are true.”

Jace smiled, “That’s how you do it. Focus on the…”

Jace was gone.

€

Jace gasped up from his limp position. “Jace,” Izzy was in his face flashing a light in his eyes. He pushed her away, “By the Angel, Iz. Blind me why don’t you,” he rubbed at his eyes. Clary leaned forward, “Did you get to talk to him? Was he able to understand how to wake up.” Jace looked at Clary, “I told him but he’s fighting a lot in there. From what he told me, it doesn’t just eat memories but creates to keep him like this. He knew something was wrong but it’s not enough. I was pulled away before I could tell him what I thought could help.”

Clary squeezed Simon’s hand, “He’ll figure it out.” Izzy was monitoring something on her tablet, “He needs to do it soon. His brain function is decreasing. He’ll be brain dead.” Jace squeezed the hand he still held, “The Mundane can do it.”

€

Simon blinked, he was still in the restroom. He raced to the sink and vomited. Once he felt better he turned on the water rinsing it away before cleaning himself up. “Ok, whatever demon is attached then it’s trying to mix me up. Focus on the differences,” Simon said walking towards the livingroom.

On the wall was a picture of his mom, sister, and himself around when he was six. That was wrong, it was wrong, why was it wrong? Simon looked at the bookcase, the monkeys were missing, his mom would never move them. He felt pain, that’s it memories where tied to emotion! If it looked right but felt wrong, then it was wrong. The monkeys had to go on the bookcase because his mom worked at the desk in the corner and could easily see them from there. The picture was wrong because he felt sad, he felt so sad. Simon blinked tears streaming from his eyes, his dad was missing. His dad had been there standing next to his mom. He had been wearing a blue sweater that Bubbe Helen had knit, he had been laughing which gave his face a glow. Simon closed his eyes turning to walk away.

None of that hurt to badly to wake him. He moved his room where Jace was asleep on his stomach. Jace, it all came back to Jace. Why would Jace be able to shock him? “Jace,” Simon whispered slowly approaching the bed. Jace mumbled in his sleep but didn’t turn to Simon. “Jace. Wake up,” Simon said touching Jace’s shoulder gently only to be rocked back onto the bed with Jace straddling him. “Don’t do that,” Jace said alert and ready to kill. Simon’s heart clenched.

Simon jerked up and kissed Jace. He kissed Jace like he had wanted to since first meeting him. He had been attracted to Jace, Izzy was right he was the perfect to look at. And then Simon found he had started falling in love with Jace. It was stupid and he ignored it because Clary was finally within his reach. But then Jace surprised him. Jace always surprises him. Simon bite at Jace’s lip drawing blood. He let his tongue reach out and sooth the hurt tasting Jace’s blood. He jerked away from Jace toppling him over his head and he landed on the floor. Simon spit, it was mixed with blood.

“I don’t have any diseases if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jace said looking up at Simon. Simon wiped his mouth disgusted. “You’re not real, none of this is real!” Simon shouted standing up to put space between them. “Jace doesn’t taste like that. Everything here is wrong so wrong. None of the memories make sense,” Simon hissed when Jace stood. Jace looked hurt, “What do you mean? I’m real.”

Simon shook his head, “You’re not. I’ve tasted Jace’s blood. I was dying. Valentine had slit my throat. Jace, stupid loveable Jace traded places with Clary and feed me. I’ve never felt so connected to Jace as I did when his blood passed my lips. Your blood doesn’t even come close to it. Everything is wrong about you Jace everything. Why would the demon do that?” Jace looked scared backing up a bit as Simon ranted.

Simon froze, “It doesn’t know what to do with my feelings for Jace? He couldn’t construct a memory that would make sense because I’ve tried to hard not to be in love with Jace. But I no longer have lovey dovey feelings for Clary. So, it took both of you out of the picture. But both of you are so tied into my daily life.”

Pain flared in Simon’s head that he screamed. He pulled every memory he had of Jace. It felt like a film reel of every moment he had with Jace, every smile, smirk, and Mundane nickname. He remembered when he first felt love for Jace, how defeated he always looked in private, and how they had sat on the roof of the Institute sitting in silence. Jace who had only laughed once in his presence, a surprised delight giggle when they had been alone. Simon its only witness.

Simon Lewis screamed.

€

The group gathered around Simon Lewis’ bed where shocked to hear the vampire suddenly scream. Magnus started scanning spells, Iz tried to check the status of the demon who was rattling loudly as Simon screamed. “What’s going on,” Clary screamed herself trying to get close to Simon. Jace was still sitting next to Simon grabbed his hand, “Wake up. Wake Up. Come on Simon wake up.” Alec who was feeling a bit better was sitting in his infirmary bed, “He’ll wake up.” Alec could feel Jace’s emotions of fear and concern, something Jace did like to feel very often.

“It’s not real. It’s all fake. Jace! Jace!” Simon shouted moving his head frantically causing the demon to rattle and detach from Simon’s head. Izzy instantly stabbed it and it crumbled to ash. Jace leaned over Simon, “Just open your eyes. Simon, open your eyes.” Simon opened his eyes catching sight of Jace and flinched, “No, NO, no!” Jace cupped his face forcing Simon to focus on him. “It’s okay. You’re awake. We’re real. You’re in the Institute’s infirmary,” Jace said. Simon glanced around taking everyone in, they all looked like they were supposed to.

 Simon stared at Jace before he jerked up and kissed him. Magnus smirked, Clary gasped, Izzy smiled raising an eyebrow to look at a shocked-faced Alec. Simon bite Jace’s lip once he ended the kiss. He licked up Jace’s blood, Jace made a noise at the back of his throat. Simon fell back onto the bed, “You taste like you. Thank gggg.. I can’t say ggg. I’m a vampire, again.”

Clary threw herself onto Simon hugging him tightly, “Oh my god Simon! You had me scared.” Simon chuckled, “I need to feed. I think that demon took a lot out of me.” Izzy moved about bringing three blood bags, “Some of Jace’s blood. Should heal you up really quick.” Simon opened the bags and drank quickly. He sighed once he was done with all bags, “This is how I know it’s all real.” Alec frowned but leaned against Magnus more, “The taste of Jace’s blood.” Everyone laughed, Simon smiled.

“Yep. I’ve never tasted anything like Jace. And that includes when I took a swipe at Clary and Izzy. They don’t taste like Jace does,” Simon said leaning back into his pillows. Alec immediately struggled to get up from his bed as Magnus basically dropped onto him, “You drink Izzy’s blood!” Simon looked at Izzy, “Yep. She kind of put it in my mouth at the bar when she was…” Simon stops speaking.

Izzy sighs, “It was when I was trying to get Yen Fang. He didn’t do it willingly. We’ve talked it out and we’re good. In fact, Simon is the one who helped me out with the Mundane groups I attend.” Alec slumped into Magnus, he still felt like a failure. Iz came over to him and hugged him.

“Okay, everyone out,” Izzy said shooing Magnus, Clary, and Jace out the infirmary. “They need to rest. I’ll meet you guys in the Communication Center, we need to clear the rest of the demons' nest.”

€

Simon rolled over in bed waking from a light sleep. Jace was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him. “I’ve had a weird dream thing, so this is kind of creepy,” Simon mumbled. Jace huffed a laugh before meeting Simon’s eyes again, “How did I break the demon’s hold on you?” Simon sat up slowly looking around the infirmary and finding them alone. “What happened to Alec,” he asked for just something to say. Jace looked around, “Healed up with an Iratze from me. They’re stronger from our parabatai.”

Simon nodded clearing his throat, “Sure. Sure. Um so that question you asked. I…um…You could help me get out because the memory wasn’t what I wanted. It isn’t how I see our relationship. There’s a lot of emotions behind what I think of you, Jace. It might take me a lifetime to figure it all out.” Simon looked down at his hands before looking up to find Jace blushing while staring at Simon.

“I’m not good at relationships. I’m amazed I connect with Alec and Izzy. I don’t know,” Jace paused in his speaking when Simon captured his hand squeezing gently. Jace smiled, “I know that we haven’t always gotten along especially in the beginning. But lately, you’re not the worst thing to look at for a Mundane.” Simon smiled brightly at Jace, huffing a laugh, “I’m not bad to look at now that I’m a Daylighter. We’re not Twilighting this compliment.”

Jace’s brows frowned, the reference going over his head. “Mundane is like my pet name for you. Like how you call me Captain America,” Jace said smirking. Simon laughed then he leaned forward and stole his second kiss from Jace. Jace, who leaned in and pressed his lips into the sweetest kiss he’d ever experienced.

They parted slowly. “I won’t be like the others you’ve had brief relationships with. And being a Daylighter, I’ll be around for a long time,” Simon whispered. Jace shrugged, “Kind of like the sound of that,” he kissed Simon again. And again. And again.

 


End file.
